Home automation is a fast developing area which regroups all the technologies to control a home electronic environment, typically including a lot of different electronic devices such as for example a television set, a DVD player, a radio, a lighting unit, an HVAC, etc. For controlling a complex home electronic environment comprising such electronic devices, there is typically a need for facilitating a combined control interface allowing the user to have total control of the home electronic environment in an easy way.
Even though some advances have been made in providing such a combined control interface, there is still a desire to introduce further improvements, specifically in relation to the intuitivity of the combined control interface.